Q U E S T H E A R T S
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: In a village far, far away... A prophet told of a totally cool blonde hero, Naruto Uzumaki, that's me; and my totally uncool, overrated, grumpy sidekick/teammate, that would be Sasuke, would embark on a journey of epic proportions... AU. Pre-Shippuden


_A desperate prophet once told of two daring heroes; one, is the offspring of a Kage, and cheering attitude but something else dark and cruel locked deep inside of him, with dazzling blonde hair. And an offspring of a enforcer, with a stale attitude due to the loss of someone close to him, and black crow like hair, that many call a raven. _

_The two must literally journey across the seas, through the mountain tops, over the high skies, and past the dangerous and gloomy forests, to save all the nations from complete chaos…. What kind of chaos you question? We hope to never find out, but only the two hearted boys can prevent it. _

_After they've travel thousands of miles, across the world, they will combine their powers to destroy whatever is threaten our world, and send it back to the bowls of hell. They may dislike each other, or they may secretly enjoy each other's time in the end, but without their help, the world as we know it, will be no more. _

…_**.**_

"_Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"  
"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to."  
"I don't much care where –"  
"Then it doesn't matter which way you go."  
― Lewis Carroll_

…_**..**_

_**I.**_

_**The Dazzling Blonde?**_

Lady Tsunade leaned back into her huge dull blue chair and released a long sigh of hard work, in front of her wooden desk, stood Shizune, and three Jounin elite bodyguards. Ever since Pain's invasion and Tsunade's multiple near-death experiences, she was _forced_ to assign bodyguards that will stand by her side at all times. Tsunade then spoke with frustration, "Man… You know, not too long ago, everything was alright down here in the Leaf Village, now we got terrorist and tailed demons."

Shizune corrected Lord 5th with an educational accent, "its tailed beast Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade gave Shizune a tired look and let out another long sigh, "Whatever, same thing…. I'm just saying, Madara and Obito have finally been defeated along with the Akatsuki, but I'm sure something all big and mighty well come sooner or later, like 20 _more_ tails or some dark evil god that wants to take over the world….… Man, this Hokage reign is gonna suck."

One of the bodyguards in the room then spoke, "Maybe you're just thinking a little cliché Lord 5th; everything should be smooth sailing for the village now."

Lady Tsunade sighed deeply to herself once again, "."

"A journey?" One of the bodyguards questioned, while raising his eyebrow.

Tsunade's tired look then turned to a sly smirk, "I was waiting for you to say that…. The story, which I heard from an anonymous informer-"

Tsunade was then cut off by one of the bodyguards, "But what if we don't want to listen to a story?" He questioned, rather boldly.

"Wha-what?" Tsunade stuttered, rather shockingly.

"What if we don't wanna listen to a story…?" He repeated.

"Well why the hell wouldn't you want to listen to the story?!" Tsunade asked with anger.

The bodyguard took a second to reply, he then looked Tsunade in the face and said, "Well, you could just be stalling so you don't have to do anymore Hokage work. I mean, you don't have to tell a story, you told 8 stories yesterday, and they all are average to 3 hours long… Why can't you just summarize what happen, instead of detailing out every single thing?"

"How dare you, I wasn't selected to become Hokage for my looks you know!" Tsunade shouted. The bodyguard then silently sighed to himself, Tsunade's eye twitched, "Was that a sigh of ignorance?! I oughta execute you right where you stand!"

"Fine, fine…. We'll listen to your story, but if this one is longer than one hour, we're cutting you off." The bodyguard explained.

Tsunade then picked up where she left off, "It all started a few years ago, right here in this very village…

O00O00O00O

A twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki brushed his teeth with aggression, he watched himself in his bathroom mirror with a frown. Minty foam fell from his mouth to the sink, behind him stood a patient Kakashi, his newly found sensei, "Naruto, hurry up…."

Through the bubbly foam of toothpaste in his mouth, Naruto replied with a muffed voice, "Not yet Kakashi sensei, Sasuke thinks he's won Sakura's heart, but I won't allow it! Ever since he realized that he has poor Sakura in his palms, he's been treating her with neglect, just to piss me off!" Naruto then spat at the toothpaste with frustration, "But I will not be defeated! Today, I'll show to the field a new man!"

"Well, you're not going to become a 'new' man still wearing that silly orange." Kakashi sighed.

Naruto filled his mouth with tap water before spitting it out, clearing his mouth of toothpaste and replacing it with a refreshing smell. He then viewed Kakashi from his mirror, "What would you know Jack Frost? You and your search for the path of life or whatever, and your literature porno; you're just a modern day pervert Kakashi sensei."

"No, I'm a Ladies' Man in training; maybe if you picked up an Icha Icha or Make-Out Tactics, you'd see the wisdom it could bring you." Kakashi spoke, "Now come on." With that, Kakashi walked out of sight, leaving Naruto alone in his bathroom.

Naruto toke a second and sighed, he frowned as he turned to make his way out of the bathroom. 'Kakashi Sensei is wrong; I'll show him and Sasuke.' Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi, as he flipped through the pleasuring pages of his orange book.

Naruto sighed at his sensei, and with a deep frowned he made his way to his front door and prepared to head out to the training fields; where they will meet Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi had waited quite few minutes as Naruto prepared himself inside of his hand-me-down apartment. Kakashi thought the apartment was run down, but he was in no position to judge. Him, himself has a pretty beaten up home, except Kakashi doesn't live in an apartment.

"Okay, I'm ready Kakashi sensei….." Naruto spoke, as he opened the front door.

Kakashi looked up to Naruto and said, "I can see that Naruto." Kakashi spoke as if Naruto was a toddler. Kakashi could see the anger in Naruto's face, and it amused him at most.

…

Lady Tsunade was then cut off by one of the bodyguards in her office, "Hold up, hold up, hold up….. What does this have to do with a journey?" As soon as he questioned, he noticed Tsunade's rather angered and annoyed expression.

Then a second ninja asked, "And why was Kakashi waiting in Naruto's apartment as he got ready? Do they live together?"

Tsunade opened her mouth to shut up the bodyguards, but then a third ninja questioned, cutting her off for a second time, "What in the world is Icha Icha?"

"SHHH!" Tsunade roared, "Be patient! If you interrupt my story one more time, I will behead you!" Silence filled the room, Tsunade sighed and then continued.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Ayoo, please leave some feedback/reviews! I don't care if it's negative or positive really; it just helps motivate me a lot! And before I forget, **Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. **

**Next Chapter: **_**The Grumpy Raven?**_


End file.
